Regresa
by Lady Darkness Phantomhive
Summary: Hipo ha perdido la memoria y Astrid se culpa por ello, lo que no sabe es que Loki tiene mucha importancia en la situacion,ahora tendra que adentrarse en su mayor aventura por el amor.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1: Humanos

Solo un pequeño hilo de sol daba calor a la fria cueva, reflejando la cristalina luz del agua que vibraba juguetonamente sobre las sombras de la oscuridad y dando un tranquilizante sonido tras el silencio de la madrugada, pronto, el sonido de risas divertidas hisieron eco, retumbando en las gelidas paredes de roca, ingeniosamente acomodadas, y de entre las tinieblas Loki, espiritu de la discordia y el mal, hace su entrada triunfal y a sus espaldas Hel,su hija y diosa de los muertos.

Loki dio pasos precabidos y silensiosos a la fuente, alzando cuidadosamente la cabeza para permitirse una vista mas clara de la imagen que se formaba atravez de las ondas del presioso liquido:

-Humanos- murmuro, dejando de lado la preocupacion y apresurando el paso, los humanos, para el, magnificas criaturas capazes de crear sentimientos y acciones segun les plazca, pero para Hel, una perdida de tiempo o unos simples juguetes dejados en el olvido, juguetes, que los cuales no harian daño usarlos de nuevo.

Loki no apartaba los ojos de la fuente,esperando que los humanos mas atrayentes se hisieran notar en la linfa, y hay estaban, Hipo Horredo Abadajero III y Astrid Hofferson:

-¿Que tienen de interesante, no encuentro tu atraccion a ellos?- La diosa se cruzo de brazos elegantemente.

-Tu no vez lo que yo- fue la simple respuesta de Loki, -son simples humanos, si, pero sabes lo que sienten el uno al otro- Hel no hablo, pero ese comentario avivo su curiosidad, ella no sabia que sentian, -Veo que no, ¿Has entendido?, eso es lo que me interesa-

-Pero en algun momento se separaran, la muerte llegara, siempre llega- Loki abrio los ojos de par en par, era cierto, no podian vivir para siempre, y el no se los concederia a menos que pagen, pero porque esperar mas, el era Loki, el rey de la brujeria.

-Tienes razon- acto seguido, extendio su mano posandola sobre el agua, -"Beatitudinem evanescit semel esse in umbras, historia vertit et domina salvavit generosum"- el liquido se ocurecio de un azul intenso, acorazandolo con una gruesa capa de roca.

-¿Que has hecho?- pregunto Hel, indiferente.

-Lo unico posible para dejar de lado la duda- Hel no entendia de lo que hablaba su padre, como que dejar de lado la duda, ¿Que es lo que ha provocado?

Pequeño, lo se pero que eso no los aleje de la historia si se pondra interesante, no se preocupen, en los proximos capitulos escribire mas, comentarios por favor.

CHAO!


	2. Pelea Lo siento Hiccup

**Capitulo 2:Pelea- "Lo siento... Hiccup"**

El espacio de la cueva se hacia cada vez mas angosto, tanto que las alas de mi nader apenas podian extenderse libremente sin tocar alguna piedra humeda que provocara algun dañ adrenalina corria por mis venas sin dar señales de parar, estaba decidida, yo, Astrid Hofferson, ganaria la carrera, cueste lo que cueste, pero si en esos momentos no ideaba algun plan perderia mi oportunidad.

Solo habian pasado unos cuantos minutos desde el inicio de la carrera, sabia que Hiccup estaba molesto conmigo, sin embargo, no recordaba porque, me sentia frustrada, fuera del mundo, tenia que arreglar las cosas, sentia que todo lo ocurrido fue culpa mia, pero la deseperacion no me dejaba pensar, solo recuerdo:

_**-Flash Back-**_

_-Astrid, ¿Por que?- su mirada no era la misma, la mirada alegre y curiosa, tampoco tenia pintada su torcida pero contagiosa sonrisa, -pense que confiabas en mi- sus palabras me llegaron en lo mas profundo de mi ser, pero no me iva a dejar intimidar por un niño._

_-Para ser sinsera me alegra haberle creido a Snotlout, de no haber sido por el no quiero imaginarme lo que tu y Ruffnut pudieron haber hecho-_

_-¡QUE!, es increible que le creas a Snotluot antes que a mi, Astrid, no quiero pelear contigo, piensa lo que quieras pero yo estoy seguro de lo que paso, asi que es tu problema- no podia dejarlo ir y que el problema se fuera volando._

_-Esto tiene que arreglarse, aqui y ahora- no estaba convencida del todo, y aunque aceptara, de que me iva a servir, lo hecho, hecho estaba y no cambiaria sin embargo el orgullo pudo mas que yo._

**_-Fin Flash Back-_**

Al final decidimos una carrera de dragones, pero mi corazon me dolia, demaciado, como si uvieran arrancado la mitad y... en que estaba pensando, era tiempo de enfocarse en el primer lugar.

Salimos de la cueva para entrar en un acantilado, _"Exelente oportunidad"_, pense, podria pasar por debajo de ellos y no se darian cuenta de la ventaja que llevariamos, pero unas enormes rocas prohivian el paso libre; o podria arriesgarme y abrirme paso por encima, era mas espacioso, no obstante habia probabilidades de un derrumbe, yo no saldria afectada, pero tenia miedo de que Hiccup no se diera cuenta y que el junto con Toothless calleran.

_"Me arriesgare"_ dije en mis adentros, elevandome por los aires, di unas ligeras palmaditas sobre la cabeza de mi dragona aciendola saber que nada malo ocurriria; me equivoque.

Al menor roce con las piedras estas comenzaron a desender, di una mirada a la parte inferior y ahi estaba, esa misma mirada de decepicion por parte de Hiccup, mantuvimos contacto visual por un minuto pero fue interumpido por un brusco movimiento de Toothless, estuvo mal planeado, todo paso rapido, alcance a esquivar una dura masa de roca:

-¡HICCUP CUIDADO!- no tuvo exito, la piedra les callo encima, -¡NOOOO, HICCUP!-

**"Helheim"**

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja reino en el rostro de Loki, su plan habian funcionado, y no pudo haber salido mejor, la pelea no era parte de su plan, pero eso acaramelizo la situasion. Solto una estridente carcajada:

-La fiesta comienza-

**"Berk"**

El paisaje cambio tan pronto como todo sucedio, la lluvia se origino, los relampaos retumbaban atravez de las colinas grisaceas y el ventarron no paraba. Gritaba deseperadamente el nombre de Hiccup pero no respondia, eso me iso tensarme hasta los huesos, fui bajando poco a poco esperando gritos, quejidos, gruñidos, lo que fuera para saber si Hiccup se encontraba bien.

Sin otra obsion, baje de mi dragon y deambule por todo el paraje repleto de rocas, percivi una ola de melancolia dentro de mi al observar un bulto de entre la tierra que flotaba junto al viento, era grande y largo, imagine lo peor, por desgracia tenia razon.

Era Toothless, lo mire detenida y completamente, me di cuenta de que su aleta artificial habia desaparecido pero el pensamiento volo de mi mente cuando apercibi que Hiccup se encontraba frente a el, corri directo a el, me inque, analice su estado, parecia todo en orden pero en el momento en que tome su cabeza un liquido se escurrio por mi mano, no podia saber que es lo que era pues la oscuridad no me lo permitia, un relmpago cruzo sin piedad el cielo aciendo darme cuenta que el liquido era ¡SANGRE!, a Hiccup le escurria sangre de la cabeza.

Solo pasaron unos segundos para que el cansancio se adueñase de mi cuerpo, sentia mareos y aguntaba mi peso cada vez menos, no podia estar desmallandome, pero ni mi voluntad pudo con eso:

-Lo siento... Hiccup- dije, lo ultimo que vi fueron unas sombras emergiendo de las tinieblas.

* * *

**¿Que les parecio? un asco, lo se, pero ustedes tienen la ultima y mas importante palabra.**

**Mis diculpas si por hay se encuentran uno que otro error, y por favor, comentarios :)**

**NOS LEEMOS!**


	3. Ruffnut habla El no es Hiccup

**Tengo que dejar en claro que en este fic Astrid aun no tiene sus sentimientos muy claros por Hipo, es necesario que lo sepan porque en eso se baso el primer capitulo, si no les agrado mi idea pues mejor guardense sus comentarios por favor y regresen por donde vinieron, :)**

* * *

**Capitulo 3:Ruffnut habla- "El no es Hiccup"**

Mis parpados apenas se podian separar uno de otro; al abrir los ojos completamente, me encontre con un techo de madera agrietado y opaco por el uso que le habian dado, un olor delicioso impregnaba el lugar, al inicio llegue a pensar que era mi casa pero al oir la voz de una anciana, (definitivamente no era mi madre), afirme lo contrario, era Gothi, la vidente del pueblo.

Trate de sentarme pero la mujer me lo impidio poniendo sus arrugadas manos en mis brazos y envolviendome de nuevo con las enormes pieles para mantenerme caliente:

-Debes descansar niña, no debio ser facil mantenerse vivos a mitad de esa tormenta, tu y tu amigo tuvieron suerte- de que estaba hablando, ¿tormenta?, ¿amigo?, no entendia completamente lo que decia solo:

_..._

_-¡HICCUP, CUIDADO!-_

_..._

No muy pronto logre analizar la situacion_"¡HICCUP!"_ me maldije mentalmente, no me podia estar olvidando de Hiccup. La preocupasion regreso a mi, despues de lo que occurrio no lo volvi a ver, en realidad, a el y a nada mas... me habia desmallado, que pena, el rubor comenzo a llegar a mi sin aviso, pero la anciana parecio adivinar lo que estaba pensando:

-No tienes que avergonzarte, nadie, y yo te lo digo, nadie puede mantenese sano y salvo en una tormenta de esa magnitud... y lo de tu amigo- guardo silencio, eso me puso alerta, -Lo siento, pero si el no despierta antes del atardecer nunca lo hara otra vez- el dolor bajo a mi carazon, Hiccup tenia que despertar, el no podia... morir, no hoy, no ahora.

Me volvi a maldecir por ser tan devil por un niño. ¡UN NIÑO!, pero aun no entendia ¿por que?, no es que no quisiera al muchacho, todo lo contrario, lo queria mucho, como mi mejor amigo, ¿Cierto?, nada mas, el para mi es solo eso, y yo para el soy... su mejor amiga, me acongoje ante la idea,_ "Solo mi amigo"_, pense,una lagrima se escapo de mis ojos, sin embargo, sentia que en el fondo habia algo que queria ser sacado, expulsado; lo deje pasar, tenia que saber donde estaba Hiccup:

-No te preocupes jovencita, el tiene muchas cosas por las cuales debe vivir- tenia razon, el no podia dejar a Toothless, o a Stoiko... no podia abandonarme.

_**"Helheim"**_

El agua vibraba suabemente sobre la fuente la cual daba la imagen exacta de un joven castaño que parecia dormir tranquilamente sobre la comodidad de su cama:

-Es hora de la funcion- Loki dijo antes de introducir su mano a la fuente y tocar con la palma de la mano la frente de Hiccup:

El poder que utilizo lo dejo sin fuerzas y con la mano izquierda se ayudo apoyandose sobre una roca, observo la mano que sumergio en la imagen, adquirio un color dorado, Loki mostro una sonrisa maliciosa:

-¿Estas contento?, le has confundido los sentimientos a la chica, estas apunto de arrancarle al joven de su vida y...- Loki alzo un dedo para indicar que guardara silencio.

-No estas entendiendo, aun no puedo dejar que muera, el juego aun no toma la forma que deberia, si la eh confundido, pero tendra que ponerlos en orden antes de la siguiente fase, y para esta nesecito de tu ayuda-

**_"Berk"_**

-¡GOTHI!- escuche gritar a Ruffnut, tengo que admitir que me sorprendio, no es que no estuviera acostumbrada a sus espantosos gritos pero la ultima persona que queria ver era, porsupuesto, Ruffnut, despues de lo que nos hiso a Hiccup y a mi no la perdonaria tan facil; los golpes que provenian de la puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos, la anciana me miro pidiendo permiso para dejarla entrar,_ "Sabe lo que ocurrio"_, afirme a regañadientes, y abrio el porton de madera gastada:

-Gracias a Thor que esta aqui- di un gruñido para que por lo menos se diera cuenta de que yo estaba hay, me dedico una sonrisa triste, -Hola Astrid- me cruze de brazos, -Astrid, tienes que saber que entre Hiccup y yo no hay nada-

-¡Nada!, pero yo lo vi con mis propios ojos, el idiota estaba en tu casa- conteste con una clara molestia en mi voz.

-¡ESCUCHAME!, Hiccup fue a mi casa a preguntarme sobre ti, sabia que tu cumpleaños se acercaba y queria darte algo especial, una sorpresa y fue conmigo para saber que podia regalarte, pero mal interpreto las cosas y para el fue una oportunidad de separarte de Hiccup, lo siento- no podia ser cierto lo que decia, no, y si fuera asi le debia una enorme disculpa a Hiccup.

-Tengo que disculparme y...- me interrumpio.

-NO PUEDES, por eso vine aqui- se volvio a Gothi, -PERDIO LA MEMORIA- grito a los siete vientos.

-¿Quien?- pregunte preocupada.

-HICCUP, todos nosotros decidimos ir a visitalrlo...- no puede oir nada mas, sali corriendo de la casa, tenia que verlo, _"Perder la memoria, pero ¿Como?"_, todos me miraban confundidos, varios amigos me saludaron, pero les hise caso omiso y decidieron seguirme.

Me detuve antes de entrar a la enorme casa sobre la colina, que es lo que iva a hacer despues de ver a Hiccup, me recordara, seria mentira lo que Ruffnut dijo; no lo sabia, pero dentro de poco lo averiguaria.

Subi tranquila las escaleras al igual como lo hise al abrir la puerta, la habitacion era grande, los rayos del sol entraban con completa libertad por la ventana iluminando una cama, lo suficientemente grande para que Hiccup cupiera en ella, mas no estaba sobre la cama, escuche un choque de pie contra madera a la esquina del cuarto, di pasos torpes y temblorosos, la luz me dio un golpe en la cara y al taparme con una mano observe muy en claro la figura delgada de Hiccup; sus brazos rodeaban sus rodillas y la cabeza se apollaba en ellas, extendi mi pie para dar otro paso pero la madera crugio incitandolo a levantar la cabeza, sus ojos, en sus grandes ojos verdes habia temor, me tenia miedo, a mi, pero tambien aguardaba la curiosidad.

Conforme yo avanzaba, el se pegaba mas a la pared, le di mi mano para que pudiera pararse pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa, el hiso un acto que no era de un vikingo:

-¡LARGO DE AQUI!-grito, senti una cubeta de agua fria caer sobre mi, el no era Hiccup.

* * *

**o_o ¿Que es lo que hara Astrid ahora?, ¿Hiccup si perdio la memoria o Loki solo lo estara controlando?**

**Porfa, dejen comentarios, se los agradesere con toda mi alma.**

**ADIOS.**


	4. Una palbra cambia todo

**T_T ¡No tengo perdón! , me eh tardado una eternidad y bla, bla, bla (discurso largo sobre lo mala que soy en dejar la historia)… arrepentimiento… arrepentimiento, etc. Etc.**

**Muy bien, a lo que vinieron, el cuarto capitulo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Una palabra cambia todo.**

No dije y no pensaba en decir nada, solo me quede mirando fijamente los ojos de Hiccup. La luz seguía entrando, disparada desde el sol, separándome del joven. A través de los rayos luminosos pude distinguir que el lloraba, lagrima tras lagrima, opacando su rostro lleno de confusión, no soportaba verlo de esa forma y hasta esos momentos me di cuenta que lo menos que quería en la vida era ver a Hiccup sufrir, siempre fue y siempre será asi. Baje la cabeza, recordando las burlas y criticas que el recibia antes de que la guerra con los dragones terminara, momentos en los que yo no podía hacer nada todo por mi orgullo. Había momentos en los que quería arrancarle la cabeza a todo aquel que le hiciera daño, en tiempos como esos llegaba a creer que Hiccup me gustaba, pero luego llego el entrenamiento y fue ahí donde tuve que decidirme, Hiccup o ser la mejor vikinga, supongo que mi decisión fue muy clara. Decidida, di un paso hacia adelante, este acto incito al niño a aferrarse mas a la pared en la que se hallaba recargado, aun asi no me importo y me acerque a el.

Una vez estando a solo centímetros de distancia, tome asiento justo frente a el sin apartar la mirada de sus verdosos ojos, estaba a punto de hablar cuando un sonido me interrumpió, era claramente un susurro y me imagine a quien pertenecía, era Ruffnut. Observe, por el rabillo del ojo, que murmuraba mi nombre tratando de llamar mi atención, trate de ignorarla, pero despues de varios intentos, y suponiendo que no se iria hasta que yo saliera, me puse de pie y camine a la puerta a regañadientes, además de soltar una que otra maldición en silencio. No pase del marco del porton cuando opte por detenerme y cruzarme de brazos aguardando a que las intenciones de la interrupción fueran de importancia.

-¿Qué quieres? -pregunte a mala gana.

-¿Lo vez?, no recuerda nada, ¿Qué vas a hacer? -descubriendo que su propósito de estar allí no era malo, me relaje, si iva a hacer alguna broma no la necesitaba. Antes de dedicarle una respuesta sentí que me lanzaron bruscamente y sin delicadeza, alejándome de mi posición, pocos segundos mas tarde un golpe retumbo en mis oídos, di media vuelta apreciando una puerta cerrada:

-¡Hiccup abre la puerta! -grite, con el pensamiento de que si se negaba la tumbaría de una patada.

-… ¡NO! -fue su respuesta, rechine mis dientes y apreté los puños lista para tirar el pedazo de madera que se interponía entre los dos. Yo me sentía responsable del accidente y yo seria la que lo resolvería, tal vez con un poco de ayuda, pero seria yo la que arreglaría el problema, mas… no era solo eso… quería estar lo mas cerca de… Hiccup, si definitivamente era eso… ¡¿Qué? ¡NO!, estar cerca del mondadientes, que locura…

-Astrid, ¿Estas bien? –Ruffnut pregunto, sacándome de mis vergonzosos pensamientos –Te has puesto de un rojo vivo... Sabes que, olvidalo-

-Si, estoy bien…- guarde silencio, poco despues unos golpes llamaron nuestra atención, venían del primer piso. Bajamos apresuradas, pretendiendo darnos una idea de quien podía ser; cuando Ruffnut entreabrió el pórtico, este dejo al descubierto a un fatigado y agitado Fishleg, por lo que pude distinguir apenas si tenia aire para hablar sin embargo, su gesto nos dijo que era un asunto importante.

-Ass…trid… Go, thi… nese…cita hablar… con, tigo… dijo… que e, ra… muy im, por…tante- no tenían que decírmelo dos veces pero para que tenia que hablar conmigo, Ruffnut me observo con ademan de preocupación:

-ok, voy para alla- me gire hacia mi amiga, -si Hiccup necesita algo, por favor, avísame- asintió con la cabeza, y sin mas que hacer sali corriendo de la morada.

_**"Helheim"**_

-¡NO!, esto no estaba en el plan, la anciana lo arruinara todo- Loki estallaba de ira, la anciana no tenia papel en su obra y aun asi se a incluido; mas no podía hacer nada, increíblemente ella a logrado un trato con Odin y este lo cumplió, no podía hacerle daño a la vieja, por lo tanto solo tenia que esperar a que la cosas pasaran, aun asi el juego no podía terminar, todavía no.

_**"Berk"**_

Era la tercera vez que había tocado la puerta de la pequeña y anticuada casa. No era posible que Gothi me llamara no me abriera, ¿tuve que dejar a Hiccup por esto?, pasaron segundo pero para mi parecieron minutos hasta que por fin el crujido de la madera me calmo, solo un poco, "Al fin" pensé:

-Niña, tienes que poner en practica tu paciencia, se aproximan momentos en los que te será útil- _"¿Se aproximan?"_ –adelante- sin rodeos entre a la morada –siéntate- la anciana señalo una, de cuatro sillas que se encontraban al fondo de la habitación, tome una y me sente –bien, esto no es muy común en mi pero necesito mostrártelo, si es que quieres salvar a muchacho- espere a que continuara pero no fue asi, al parecer esperaba mi respuesta.

-Claro que quiero ayudarlo…- me interrumpió.

-No me entiendes, estoy hablando de salvarlo, tu cambias todo el asunto diciendo que solo lo quieres ayudar… dime, ¿Estas dispuesta a responsabilizarte del joven teniendo en mente que por ahora será lo único que te tiene que preocupar?... Hipo esta grave y si no lo pondrás en el centro de tus pensamientos no servirá de nada porque sin cuidados habrá consecuencias terribles-

Tenia razón, de ahora en adelante, si quería salvarlo tendría que ser por mi cuenta, pero ella no me a dicho nada sobre lo que tendre que hacer.

-Si, lo quiero… salvar- la vidente no dijo mas. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a un estante el cual estaba repleto de frascos, se apodero de uno que se encontraba en el centro; regreso de nuevo:

-Ten, viértelo en el caldero- levante una ceja, ¿Por qué no lo hacia ella?... una vez concebido sus instrucciones una nube blanca emergió del caldero, creando un circulo el cual dejo a nuestra vista la imagen de un pueblo… bajo la tierra. No era un pueblo normal, la roca se hacia pasar por el mismísimo cielo, pero los pueblerinos no parecían angustiados por eso, de hecho se veian tan felices como si vivieran aquí arriba, -sorprendente ¿No te parece?- solo asentí con la cabeza.

-Pero ¿Qué tienen que ver ellos con lo que acurre con Hipo?-

-Tendras que saber que tu tarea, como cuidadora del joven jinete, no se realizara en este mundo, Hel te ha de salvar- ¿Hel? ¿La mismísima diosa de la muerte? –yo no puedo hacer nada niña y Odin tampoco, si alguien puede salvar la vida de tu amigo, claramente es la diosa de la muerte- ni dije nada –este será el prime lugar por el que has de pasar, te preguntaras como lo hare… no será fácil pero si tus esperanzas son fuertes podras llegar sana y salva… el pueblito se llama Subterraneam Domum, en un mundo bajo el nuestro donde la gente es engañosa, cuidate de los extraños, no son de fiar… además has de saber que el muchacho es muy conocido, tanta gente como pueda se la acercara a pedirle bendiciones, se cree que esta cargado con el poder de los dioses-

-¿Qué tendre que hacer despues de entrar?-

-Le prediras ayuda a Einarr, el te ayudara, esta algo loco pero te será útil, muy útil, te guiara exactamente a Helheim… te he dicho todo lo que necesitas, si tienes mas dudas tendras que resolverla por tu cuenta. Tienes que saber que Hel te pedirá algo a cambio, no estoy segura que será pero ve preparada para todo… trae a chico, no queda mucho tiempo-

_"¿Tiempo? ¿Para que?"_

* * *

**Termino algo exagerado pero lo demás tendrá que esperar para el próximo capitulo, que no prometo que llegara pronto.**

**Asi que cualquier duda díganmela y por favor comentario.**

**CHAO!**


End file.
